


High School is Hell

by VideoPlay5178



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoPlay5178/pseuds/VideoPlay5178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were looking up for Ray and then shit had to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long prompt requested by mavinjoelayphanlarry on tumblr.   
> Prompt: Raywood high school au with a hint of Mavin
> 
> Thank you for reading!

            “What exactly do you want me to do? Get on my hands and knees and purpose?” Michael snorted, bumping into Ray as they sat at their usual lunch table.

            “No, but you should at least stop staring at him.” Ray snorted, glancing at the British exchange student talking animatedly with some upper classmen three tables away. “He’s going to start thinking you’re stalking him.”

            “I’m not staring at him!” Michael insisted, focusing on his lunch. “He’s just loud as fuck.”

            Ray snorted and laughed, shaking his head at his friend who is obviously crushing on the British student. Since Gavin came to the school at the beginning of the semester, Michael had been interested in him. Ray was tired of hearing about it honestly. He just wanted them to get together already.

            Michael returned to eating while glancing briefly at Gavin every so often while Ray looking around the cafeteria. His eyes found the blond hair of a certain senior student and stayed there.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be worrying about me.” Michael snorted, following Ray’s gaze to the older student. “You’re still crushing hard.”

            Ray blushed and chuckled awkwardly. “Unlike you and Gavin, Ryan’s a little out of my reach.” He reminded Michael. He couldn’t deny the crush he had on Ryan, not after having it for nearly a year and a half now, since Ryan had been his tutor for science in freshman year.

            Michael rolled his eyes. “You keep saying that shit but you’re not that low on the scale.” He reassured, patting Ray’s back.

            “Michael, we sit in the very back corner of the cafeteria, just the two of us. We don’t really have any other friends and the majority of the time we’re playing on our DS and shouting at each other for unfair moves in Pokémon.” Ray shook his head, already feeling a little useless. “I’m not even a blip on Ryan’s radar.”

            Michael shook his head but didn’t argue. It was all true. Ryan would wave to Ray in the hallway, recognizing his face but had no memory of his name. Michael at least had classes with Gavin and talking to him all of the time. Ray had no chance to see Ryan outside of lunch and the hallway. Not to mention Ryan was one of the most gossiped about students. Anyone would kill for a chance to even talk to him. Ray figured a small crush wasn’t worth the effort.

            They finished their food and pulled out their DSs to play like always. They laughed and argued, trying to best each other in Super Smash Brothers. Soon enough the bell rang and Michael ran off to meet up with Gavin while Ray slowly wondered toward his class.

            The hallways were cramped with students and Ray couldn’t push through them. He was too small. He just waited with the other short, scrawny kids. Eventually people would sort themselves out. He was lucky his class wasn’t too far away from the cafeteria.

            Ray sighed and tried to squeeze his way through. He took what few openings he saw and stumbled out of the crowd trying to squeeze through the three doors that lead from the main hallway into the cafeteria. He smiled triumphantly, scurrying toward his classroom. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, dodging feet.

            He stopped short, inches from his class, when a pair of shiny new sneakers stopped dead in front of him. Ray looked up and frowned at the jock towering over him. He bit his lip and tried to move around the other student, only for his arm to be grabbed.

            “Hey Ray. Long time no see.” The jock sneered, pulling Ray away from his class. “Have you been avoiding me?”

            “Let go.” Ray frowned, pushing on the jock’s arm. No one stopped them, no one would. “I have to go to class.”

            “Don’t worry about that. We have some unfinished business.” The jock sneered, pulling Ray into a side hallway and towards the back of the school.

            “No, we don’t!” Ray growled, groaning at the bell ringing. He hated how many people knew his name but he couldn’t remember any of theirs. “Let go!”

            The jock threw Ray against the brick of a quiet stairwell, one that wasn’t really used. “You owe me some smokes and alcohol.”

            “I don’t owe you shit!” Ray growled, shifting his backpack to be in front of him. It would soften the blows he would no doubt receive. “I don’t sell anymore.”

            “See, there’s the thing. You’re the only kid in the school who sells.” The jock said, keeping Ray trapped between the wall and himself. “Everyone else gets caught.”

            “I stopped while I was ahead.” Ray snapped, afraid to move away from the wall. He was afraid of coming home bruised and bloody again. They had just gotten back on their feet too.

            “You’re going to start again.” The Jock threatened, looming over Ray. “I need my smokes and you’re the only one I trust to get them for me. Don’t you need the money you poor shit?”

            Ray scowled but didn’t answer. He sold what cigarettes and alcohol he could get ahold of to help feed his family. His parents didn’t ask where the money came from and Ray never told them. As long as he wasn’t doing drugs or smoking or drinking, it was fine in their eyes. It was easy money, this was a well-liked and relatively rich public schools. Kids wanted some things that their over-protective parents would never allow so Ray provided.

Now his dad had a new job and they could afford to live so he stopped selling to put his parent’s minds at ease. He was relieved to stop. He no longer feared being caught at every turn. Now he was running into a new problem.

            The jock sneered at Ray and threw the first punch. He hit Ray’s pack and howled in pain, shaking his aching fist. He had hit Ray’s math text book, thank god it was useful for something.

            Ray started to run, pushing past the jock and aiming for the door to the hallway. The jock caught his collar and yanked him back to the ground. Ray put his pack over his face and chest as the jock straddled him and yanked at his bag. “You little shit!” He snarled, struggling to pull the straps off of Ray’s shoulders. “You’ll pay for that!”

            Ray clung to his backpack for dear life, hoping that his grip held. He froze then the jock’s weight was suddenly thrown off of him. He peaked around his bag and his eyes went wide. Ryan had the jock by his collar. The jock was flailing in Ryan’s grip, trying to get away.

            “Are you alright?” Ryan asked Ray, offering him his free hand.

            Ray blushed a light pink and took Ryan’s hand. He stayed away from the cursing jock once he was on his feet. “Thank you.” He whispered, hoping Ryan wouldn’t hear him.

            Ryan smiled at him anyway. “It’s not a problem. Hold on a second.” He said, shocking Ray. He turned to the jock and let him go, keeping him away from Ray. “You’re going to leave him alone. Got it?”

            The jock nodded quickly, panic in his eyes. He fled from the stair well, the door swinging closed behind him. Ray shook himself, pulling his pack onto his back again. He looked nervously up at Ryan, noting his lack of bag or anything school related.

            “Alright. You should probably go to the office and tell them about this.” Ryan said, turning back to Ray.

            Ray shook his head, not trusting his voice to fuck everything up. This was the first time since last year that Ryan had talked to him. He wasn’t sure what to say and he definitely wasn’t going to the office.

            Ryan frowned and glanced at the paper in his hand. “No seriously, come on. I’m heading there anyway, I’ll walk you there.” He smiled again, gesturing for Ray to follow him.

            Ray wasn’t the best with anything social and he never did well when he panicked. He decided to let his instincts decide what to do. His instincts decided to be a wimp and he ran from the stairwell. Ryan called after him but he didn’t stop. He arrived to his class room and walked in without a plan of what to say.

            He blurted out that he had come in to school late and had just gotten in when the teacher asked him why he was late. Of course, they didn’t believe him and some of the students knew he was lying but none of them called him out on it. None of them cared enough to. He had his reasons as much as the rest of them did.

            He stayed in the shadows for the rest of the day, avoiding both Ryan and the jock. By the time he was able to walk home with Michael he was still on edge. Michael was going on and on about Gavin, again, and Ray wasn’t really listening. He was still scolding himself for just running away like that. He looked guilty as hell. He was guilty. He was also grateful that Ryan had helped him but now he just looked like an asshole.

            Ray sighed and let it go. The likely hood that Ryan would bother with him the next time he saw Ray was extremely low. He would probably forget all about their encounter. He just needed to focus on avoiding his previous customers. The jock couldn’t be the only one angry he was no longer selling.

            Ray parted with Michael at his house, waving to his friend. His sister was happy to see him and his mother smiled and kissed his head. He relaxed, all tension melting away. They still lived in the same old, rotting house but they probably would until they saved up enough money. For now it was fine, nothing could be better for them.

* * *

 

            Ray did a relatively good job at staying hidden. Most people ignored him and the only person he really talked to was Michael and occasionally Gavin. He spent weeks artfully avoiding his previous customers and Ryan. He didn’t mean to avoid the older student, but he panicked every time he saw him. Ryan had apparently not told anyone, students weren’t being called to the office and the teachers weren’t snooping around.

            Regardless, Ray avoided Ryan. Michael told him he was being weird but he also wasn’t the one in danger of serious trouble. Ray sat at their usual lunch table, nibbling at his food while playing Tetris on his DS. Half way through the period, he realized that the table was eerily empty.

            Ray looked up and frowned. Michael hadn’t come yet. His shoulders jumped when he heard Michael’s voice. Quickly scanning the crowd of kids, he spotted his friend next to Gavin a couple of tables away.

            Gavin was laughing and struggling against Michael who looked angry but was just tickling the Brit. Ray smiled, happy that his friend finally got the guts to actually attempt flirting with Gavin. He could suffer through one lunch alone, it wasn’t like he noticed until then anyway.

            Ray returned to his game and shuffled off with the other students at the bell. He scurried around students and went to class smiling. He expected Michael to tackle him at the end of the day and tell him all about his time with Gavin, but he never showed up to their meeting spot.

            By the time the school had completely let out, not a student in the yard, Ray gave up on checking his phone for a message that wasn’t there. He trudged home alone, hoping that Michael would be online. He was but he was on a video game date with Gavin and promised to tell him about it later.

            Michael didn’t even send him a message on the old worn out x-box. Ray gave up waiting for one after the third straight week of being alone at lunch and on the walk home. Michael sat with Gavin and his friends and had a grand old time. Ray was happy for him even if he was a little hurt. Okay, not a little, a lot but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of Michael’s life.

            Ray just played his DS and ignored everything around him. He was careful to stay hidden at the end of the day until everyone else went home so he could walk in peace. Michael was known for his short temper and winning streak in fights. That’s why Ray was safe during lunch and on his walk home. No one wanted to mess with Michael. Ray? Ray was easy to pick up and throw.

             Ray was fine, he could deal with his best friend forgetting about him. He figured that Michael would eventually remember because he and Gavin were just in that honeymoon phase and shit. He didn’t realize how much it affected him until he passed Michael in the hallway and was completely ignored. Michael even looked at him when Ray said his name. He just kept walking. Didn’t even spare Ray more than a glance.

            Ray spent the rest of the day in a daze, subconsciously avoiding people. Maybe Michael didn’t care as much for him as he had for Michael. Maybe he was just a shadow no one cared about. He sent Michael a message on the x-box that night in the hopes for some sort of acknowledgement. He waited until three in the morning before finally giving up.

            Ray stared blankly at his food at lunch the next day. His eyes were glazed over from lack of sleep and he wasn’t particularly hungry. He knew he should eat. He had gone weeks without breakfast or lunch before and he shouldn’t waste what was in front of him but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He curled into his hoodie that he couldn’t remember being that big. He was so far in the corner of the large cafeteria that everything was dim from the lack of an overhead light.

            He felt miserable and he had no desire to think about why. He literally had no other friends. He could smile for his family but that was it. He sighed and pushed his food away, pulling his knees to his chest. He lazily watched the cafeteria, trying to amuse himself with thoughts about the other students. Some were fighting and laughing. A few were playing some card game that looked rather violent. Michael had his arm wrapped tightly around Gavin and Ryan was looking directly at him.

            Wait. Ray looked back at Ryan and frowned nervously. The older student was squinting like he almost couldn’t make Ray out. He slowly stood and Ray panicked. There was no way Ryan was looking at him. Wait, wait. Right. There _was_ no way Ryan was looking at him.

            Ray calmed down and stared at his food again. Ryan couldn’t have noticed him, the janitor getting a head start on cleaning the floor hadn’t noticed him until he bumped right into Ray trying to mop. There was no way, from clear across the cafeteria, that Ryan had managed to see him let alone remember how they knew each other.

            Ray jumped a mile when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and blinked blankly at Ryan who was frowning down at him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” He told Ray, sitting down next to him, straddling the bench.

            Ray’s jaw dropped. Seriously? Did Ryan have super vision or something? Ray tried to make himself smaller, to disappear into the corner. “Why?” He said after a moment of Ryan staring expectantly at him.

            “I’m curious.” Ryan said, smiling at Ray. “Ever since I saw you being attacked I’ve been wondering if you’re alright.”

            Ray frowned and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. Was he really worried or just plan curious? “I’m fine.” He said. “I’ve been avoiding people.”

            Ryan glanced around them in the dim corner and nodded. “Yeah, I can see that.” He said, shaking his head. “Why was that guy beating up on you anyway?”

            Curious it was then. “Cause he’s an asshole.” Ray shrugged. There was no way he was telling Ryan about the nice little empire he had for a short while.

            “There has to be another reason.” Ryan dismissed, frowning. “I’ve never seen him go after anyone like that before.”

            Ray frowned and shoved his untouched food into the paper bag it came in. “That’s it. I’m worthless and he wanted a punching bag.” He snapped, standing and slamming the bag into a nearby trashcan. He grabbed his bag and started to storm away, his own words biting at his ears. Was that really true? He wasn’t sure anymore.

            He stopped when Ryan grabbed his wrist with a deep frown. “Whoa wait a minute here. You’re not worthless.” He said, pulling Ray to sit down again.

            Ray sat heavily and curled unto a ball again, trying his hardest not to cry. He felt worse than he had before and he didn’t like thinking about why. He knew why. He knew why before. He just didn’t want to admit it.

            He wasn’t sure how long they just sat there, Ray trying not to cry and Ryan not moving. Ray tensed when Ryan’s arms wrapped around him and he was being hugged. Something lit a flame and he pushed the older student away, standing on sick legs.

            He glared at Ryan, hands shaking and stomach protesting the sudden movement. “What the fuck do you know?!” He yelled, catching the entire rooms gaze. “No one gives a fuck about me!”

            Ryan’s eyes were wide and he looked uncomfortable. _Good._ Ray thought as tears blurred his eyes and slid down his cheek. “Everyone either doesn’t care if I’m here or is pissed off that I’m not selling anymore!”

            He thought Ryan would back off and walk away but he didn’t he stood and match Ray’s broken stare with a determined one. “I care!” He yelled back. “I’ve been asking around for you for weeks!”    

            “Like hell you do!” Ray snarled, turning to leave. Ryan grabbed his wrist again and the teachers monitoring the area tensed, wondering if they should step in.

            “You’re name’s Ray!” Ryan said, tugging on Ray’s arm until he looked back at him. “I tutored you last year. I remember that. I care!”

            Ray’s chest heaved and he didn’t really know what to do now. He didn’t expect Ryan to remember that nor did he understand why he brought it up now. It made his chest warm and heart flutter. “Let go.” He said weakly around a choked sob.

            Ryan shook his head and tugged on Ray’s arm again. Ray gave up and let himself be pulled into a warm hug. He sobbed into Ryan’s chest and couldn’t stop himself. He heard Ryan talking to someone and then they were moving. Ryan was pulling him out of the cafeteria without letting the other students see him.

            He heard Michael call his name but he wasn’t really sure. Ryan walked them to that damned stairwell where Ryan had saved his sorry ass and hugged him tightly again. Ray didn’t stop crying when the bell rang. He didn’t stop when Ryan started petting his hair and telling him that everything would be alright.

            He didn’t stop when Ryan got their shit from a friend and pulled him out of the school. He didn’t stop while giving Ryan directions to his house and collapsing into his mother’s arms when she opened the door because he couldn’t stop fumbling with his keys.

            His mother was panicked, demanding that Ryan explain. Ray heard them talking but didn’t really care. He just wanted to cry himself to sleep and pretend all of this was a dream. His mother, knowing exactly what he wanted, told Ryan to wait in the door before dragging him upstairs and putting him on his bed.

            He woke up a few hours later curled into a ball with tight skin and red eyes. He was still wearing his normal clothes, his jeans squeezing him awkwardly. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he dug around for it lazily. He had thirty texts from Michael and one or two from Gavin. He scowled at them, tossing his phone behind him onto the bed before crawling out from under his covers.

            He wondered downstairs, listening to his mother talk to an unusual voice to be in his home. He stared blankly at his mother and Ryan talking happily at the kitchen table. Ray’s sister was running around the kitchen like any other eight year old, occasionally telling Ryan random things.

            Ray wanted to turn around and go back to bed because clearly he was still dreaming. However, his mother saw him and called him over. Ryan had apparently stayed, worried about Ray. They both wanted to know what was wrong, his mother even sending his sister out to keep him from avoiding the topic. She knew him too well.

            “I just feel, worthless.” Ray sighed, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. “I just blew up today.”

            His mother frowned worriedly but Ryan smiled gently at Ray. He stood and ruffled Ray’s hair. “It’s okay.” He said gently, his mother nodding along.

            “You’re not worthless! Not at all!” His mother said, hugging Ray in one of her death grip hugs until he laughed and begged for air. “My little boy, we love you very much.”  
            Ray bit back a sob and hugged his mother tightly. He glanced at Ryan who was smiling gently at them. “Thank you.” He whispered, smiling brokenly at Ryan when his mother finally let go.

            “It’s not a problem.” Ryan said, smiling back at Ray.

            Ray’s mother insisted that Ryan stay for diner which he politely declined stating that his own parents would be worried. He gave Ray his cell number and x-box user name before leaving, making Ray promise to talk to him next time he felt shitty. Ray doubted he would but promised anyway because it made him feel better.

            After telling his father about today’s events, the man hugging Ray tightly after being told, they had diner. His mother went on and on about how Ryan was a keeper, making Ray blush. Ray eventually went to his room and sent a friend request to Ryan’s x-box account, not really expecting a reply.

            His phone buzzed, reminding him of the multitude of texts Michael had sent him. He sighed and flipped his phone open. Michael went from being worried to angry, back to worried and finally to apologetic. He had realized after the twentieth text message to Ray’s shitty phone that he had basically ignored Ray for weeks. Ray smiled weakly at the multitude of apologizes Michael hadn’t stopped sending him since he left school with Ryan.

            The few texts from Gavin were equally as worried and apologetic. Ray decided to stop torturing them and called Michael. The other student picked up before the first ring ended and started a long rant that Ray laughed to. Once Michael finally stopped talking, breathing heavily on the other end of the phone, Ray smiled and relaxed.

            “I’ll accept your apology after a few rounds of Halo.” Ray said, smiling when Michael started to laugh.

            “Deal.” Michael said before hanging up and sending him a message on the x-box. Ray smiled and played with Michael until Michael’s parents demanded that he go to bed.

            “I promise I’ll be there for you from now on.” Michael said quietly before leaving the game.

            Ray smiled and shut down his own system. He hoped tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 

            “Micoo!” Gavin squawked as he was pinned to the lunch bench. Michael looked furious but Ray was laughing his ass off.

            “Why the fuck would you tell Ray that!” Michael demanded, an embarrassed flush covering his face. The Brit had told Ray how their first date had been an absolute disaster. He had Ray in stiches in seconds although Michael blew up in embarrassment.

            Ray calmed down as they wrestled, smiling widely. He was surprised that Gavin stopped sitting with his other friends at lunch and joined Ray and Michael at their corner table. They both were trying to make amends and Ray was glad for it.

            “Can I sit here?” Ray was startled by Ryan’s voice and looked up at the older student. He was smiling at Ray.

            “Uh yeah.” Ray said, putting his bag on the ground so Ryan could sit next to him. The other side of the table was a little dangerous at the moment.

            Ryan smiled and sat down, raising an eyebrow at Michael and Gavin who were now kissing. “Are they always like this?”

            “Basically.” Ray shrugged, knowing because he had seen it plenty of times from afar. “You don’t have to sit with us.”

            “I want to.” Ryan smiled, pulling his lunch out of his pack. “Hey, we should play Halo or something tonight.”

            “Only if you want your ass kicked.” Ray smiled nervously, wondering why the hell he had said that.

            Ryan laughed. “Is that a challenge?” He asked, smiling crookedly at Ray.

            “Fuck yeah it is.” Ray snorted, glancing at Michael and Gavin who were giving him knowing smiles. He blushed at them and changed subjects quickly.

            They all talked happily, Ray relaxing. He still felt shitty but he could ignore it now. Sometimes when he was alone the horrible felling in his stomach would bubble angrily again but at that moment he didn’t really notice it. He wondered how long this would last but pushed the thought away for the moment.

            Gavin and Michael walked home with him that day and he played Halo with Ryan once he was home. The older student was good but not as good as Ray. They switched games multiple times until Ryan realized there was no winning against Ray unless they were playing some trivia game.

            Eventually, gameplay turned to just talking to the sound of a pause menu. Ryan told Ray all about his plans for college and the fact that he was currently going to go to the community college before deciding on what he wanted to major in. Ray told Ryan everything. He told him about his family’s financial troubles and what he did to help.

            Ryan listened and didn’t judge. He promised to help Ray stay safe and he kept to that promise. If Ryan saw Ray in the hall he would walk with him even if his class was in the opposite direction. He continued to sit with Ray at lunch, so did Michael and Gavin. Ray refused his offer to drive him home until one rainy day. Since then Ryan drove Ray home so Michael and Gavin could be gross together.

            They talked nearly every night and sometimes played games together. Ryan ended up staying the night at Ray’s house more than once, not that his family complained. His sister loved Ryan and his father was happy to talk to Ryan about engineering. His mother would give Ray knowing smiles and drop hints that anything but having sex was fine, making Ray blush.

            They would share Ray’s bed at night mainly because they both refused to let the other sleep on the floor. They would always wake up tangled in each other and blush. Neither of them minded however.

            “So you’re bi?” Ryan asked Ray as they laid side-by-side on Ray’s bed, staring at the ceiling. They would get into deep conversation until one of them fell asleep.

            “Yep.” Ray shrugged. How their conversation got onto the topic of sexuality he wasn’t sure but he had no problem telling Ryan.

            “And you’re parents don’t care?” Ryan said, having picked up on Ray’s mother’s not so subtle hints.

            “Yep.” Ray chuckled, blushing lightly. “Mom likes to set me up with people she thinks I would like. Once, she tried to set me up with the guy who checked her out at the grocery store.”

            Ryan laughed and they were quiet for a moment. Their hands were just barely touching and it took all of Ray’s will power not to tangle their fingers together. “I’m gay.” Ryan said softly. “My family would kick me out if they knew.”

            Ray frowned and turned his head to look at Ryan. “Well their assholes.” He grumbled.

            Ryan laughed lightly, and took Ray’s hand and squeeze it gently. Ray blushed and smiled, squeezing Ryan’s hand back. “I can’t wait to get to college and be free of them.” Ryan sighed.

            “I bet that will be wonderful.” Ray said, frowning. “Not much longer until you’re at the community college. You’re smart and you’ll sail right through that.”

            “We’ll still do this, right?” Ryan asked, turning to look at Ray. “You’re the only person I’ve ever felt safe enough around to tell.”

            Ray smiled at Ryan and nodded. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He laughed.

            Ryan smiled and shifted to be on his side. He fell asleep, his arm draped around Ray’s waist. Ray stayed awake and gently carded his fingers through Ryan’s hair. The older student had a lot of problems at home and Ray always told him that his home was always open to him. His family agreed with the sentiment whole-heartedly. Although none of them were expecting a knock on their door late Friday night.

            Ray opened the door, having spent the night downstairs on his DS instead of in his room. Ryan stood soaked at their door, hands hanging at his side and eyes broken. “Ryan?” Ray frowned, pulling the older student into the house and shutting the door.

            Ray’s mother gasped from the living room doorway before rushing off to the bathroom to get towels. Ray’s father frowned and nodded for Ray to do something while he distracted Ray’s sister.

            Ray frowned and gently brushed Ryan’s hair out of his face. “Rye? What happened?” He asked gently.

            Ryan silently pulled a damp envelope from his jacket and held it out to Ray. Taking the envelope in confusion, Ray pulled the letter out and read it over. “Y-you got a full ride to RIT?!” Ray gasped, laughing. “Holy shit Rye! That’s amazing!”

            “What is?” Ray’s mother asked, her arms full of randomly colored towel, not one matched another. She threw one onto Ryan’s head and wrapped another around his shoulders. Ray passed her the letter before laughing and pushing the towel out of Ryan’s face, he hadn’t even reached up for it.

            He stopped when he saw Ryan’s eyes red and puffy, tears still welling in them. “Rye? What happened?” He asked gently as his mother smiled then frowned at them.

            “They told me I couldn’t go.” Ryan croaked as Ray gently started drying his hair for him. “We started fighting and I got really angry cause at some point they started insulting you and I told them I was gay. They kicked me out.”

            Ray pulled Ryan into a tight hug instantly as his mother excused herself to get Ryan warm clothes, an angry glint in her eyes. She was furious at anyone who couldn’t just accept their children for who they were.

            Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray and sobbed into his shoulder. Ray continued to gently dry Ryan’s hair, telling him that everything was okay and that he could stay with them. Ryan just nodded numbly against him, chest heaving.

            They eventually got Ryan into warmer clothes and drier eyes. He smiled as Ray’s mother fussed excitedly about the letter, reading it out loud to her husband and daughter. She proudly displayed it on their fridge and hugged Ryan tightly, telling him how proud she was of him.

            Ray stayed by his side all night, never letting go of his hand. Ryan leaned gently against him and listened to the others talk. He froze for a moment when they asked him what he was going to do before smiling and squeezing Ray’s hand. “I’m going to RIT.” He decided.

            Ray’s mother bustled about after that, making list after list of the things Ryan would need for a dorm room. Ryan tried to tell them that they didn’t have to help him but he was instantly hushed.

            “You’re part of our home!” Ray’s mother smiled as his father searched for cheap dorm supplies on his laptop. “We’ll do anything to help.”  
            Ryan teared up and silently cried again as Ray hugged him close, playing with his hair. “Thank you.” He whispered into Ray’s shoulder.

            “It’s no problem.” Ray whispered, gently kissing Ryan’s head with a blush. He was angry at Ryan’s parents for doing that to him but he was also happy that Ryan trusted them enough to come for help.

            They turned in early that night, Ryan falling asleep as soon as he collapsed on Ray’s bed. Ray chuckled and climbed in after him, blushing when he was instantly pulled into a warm chest. He smiled and relaxed. He could hear Michael and Gavin telling him to make his move but ignored them for now. That all could wait until Ryan was happier.

* * *

 

            They were both startled awake the next morning by the front door slamming. Ryan instinctively held Ray tighter, looking around in confusion. Ray groaned at his squeezed ribs and foggy head. It was Saturday for fucks sake.

            Ryan slowly relaxed and loosened his grip on Ray. “Sorry.” He mumbled tiredly, nuzzling his face into Ray’s neck.

            “It’s fine.” Ray sighed, blushing lightly at Ryan. He was too tired to suggest getting up. He was comfortable and liked the way their bodies fit together. He was about to fall asleep again like Ryan when he heard his mother’s distressed voice. Frowning, Ray strained to listen, glad their walls were thin.

            “-you went to his house?” That was Ray’s father.

            “I did! I wanted to get the important things form them so he didn’t have to worry.” His mother huffed.

            “You didn’t say anything unnecessary did you?”

            “I _had_ to! They were horrible! They talked about Ryan as if he was a bug! And then they had the cruelty to insult our Ray!”

            “I’m surprised they let you in at all.”

            “There’s more in the car. They wanted to be rid of everything that was their son! I can’t believe how horrible they were!”

            “Did you bring everything he owns with you?”

            “I did, and I did it all myself just to spite them. I told them exactly how I felt before I left too!”

            Ray stopped listening and his parent’s voices faded away. They must be emptying the family car. He had never heard his mother so angry. He never felt so angry before either. He wanted to see his mother yelling at Ryan’s parents, it must have been hilarious.

            Huffing, Ray looked down at Ryan and slowly calmed down. He kissed the older student’s head and closed his eyes. It could wait for now.

            His mother woke them an hour later all smiles and the house smelling of pancakes. She winked at Ray when Ryan let him go with a blush and took the clothes offered to him. Ray blushed and shooed his mother out of the room. He let Ryan go to the bathroom to change while quickly changing himself.

            He waited for Ryan to come back, smiling at the older student when he came in. “Doing okay?” He asked.

            Ryan nodded and smiled at Ray. “Significantly better.” He said, pausing mid turn toward the door. He looked back at Ray before biting his lip and walking over to Ray. “I need to tell you something.”

            They were standing inches apart and Ray willed himself not to blush. “Yeah?” Ray said, smiling up at Ryan.

            Ryan shifted awkwardly for a moment before taking a deep breath and smiling at Ray. “Well, it’s easier to show you.”

            “Just get on with it!” Ray laughed, gasping when Ryan’s lips were on his. He froze, eyes wide.

            Ryan kept pressure on Ray’s lips, probably in a panic. Ray’s mind took it’s time catching up with him and once it did he wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, and kissed him back.

            Ryan froze for a moment at the sudden change before wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist. They pulled apart from the sloppy kiss for a moment to breathe before kissing properly. When they parted, their foreheads rested together and they were smiling like morons.

            “I want to take you on a date.” Ryan said, rubbing circles into Ray’s back.

            “Technically you should have started with that.” Ray laughed, pulling Ryan closer. “But I’m not complaining.”

            Ryan chuckled and took Ray’s hand. He pulled him toward the door, Ray’s mother calling for them to hurry if they wanted any pancakes. Ray smiled and intertwined their fingers.

            Ray’s mother squealed in delight at their clasped hands while his father just shook his head and told them that it was about time. His sister called them gross while laughing happily. They ate peacefully for a while before Ray’s mother finally brought up the fact that she went to Ryan’s house

            Ryan tensed, relaxing slightly when Ray took his hand. “You didn’t need to do that.” He said after a moment.

            “I’m glad I did.” Ray’s mother huffed, shaking her head. “I didn’t want you near those horrible people!”

            Ryan smiled as Ray’s mother went off on a long rant about the stupidity of people. None of them could stop her so they just let her rant. Food finished, Ray and Ryan hauled the boxes up to Ray’s room. They didn’t have an extra room but Ryan wasn’t complaining. They cleared a corner for Ryan’s things and made space in the closet for his clothes.

            They played video games all day and relaxed. Michael and Gavin were told generally the situation and that they were finally dating. Ryan laughed when they told them it was about time while Ray blushed and hid his face in Ryan’s chest.

            They cuddled on the bed when they grew tired of games. They talked like they always did although Ray warned Ryan about the shopping spree his mother was bound to take them on. Ryan laughed it off but early the next morning they were dragged out of bed and into the car.

            They got everything Ryan would need for a dorm room and a few other things he would need to live in their home. Ray’s mother dragged them all over town. Ray’s and Ryan’s fingers intertwined every chance they got.

            They went to diner then bowling as a family. When they returned home they escaped to Ray’s room and collapsed onto the bed. “I told you this would happen.” Ray laughed.

            Ryan smiled and kicked his shoes off, He pulled Ray to his chest. “I’m alright with it.” He said, playing with Ray’s hair. “It was fun.”

            Ray smiled and kissed Ryan’s cheek before hiding his blush in his hands. “I’m glad.”

            Ryan laughed and kissed Ray’s head. They dreaded school tomorrow but that didn’t matter at the moment. They were together and happy. They would work out a long distance relationship later. For now, all they cared about was getting through the school year and spending the summer together. 


End file.
